This invention relates to apparatus for mounting a camera on the wrist or arm of the user and particularly for users while involved in physical activity such as skiing, surfing and the like.
It is difficult to take action photographs, particularly by the party involved in the physical activity, since the camera must be available and in position for the action shot at the time the action occurs.
In addition to the problem of providing a steady rest for a camera, the camera must be operable by only one hand of the user. Most cameras are intended to be operated with the camera held mainly by the left hand while its controls are manipulated by the right hand. Obviously where a person is involved in a physical activity such as skiing and surfing, it is difficult if not impossible to hold and operate a camera during this type of physical activity.